If We Fall in Love
by Taeng
Summary: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Post episode 46. Umeko sees Sen-chan in a new light and really wonders what her feelings towards him really are.


**This was requested by MidnightRosebud, who asked me to write a Sen-chan/Umeko story.**

**This takes place after episode 46 (Proposal Panic) and is told in first person from Umeko's point of view. I don't usually write in first person, so if the tenses are mixed up, I apologize.**

**Also, I couldn't think of a better title for this, but this song is really beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. It belongs to Toei.

**If We Fall in Love**

I don't know how it happened. All I did was turn around and there he was. In that moment, as I stared at him, something went through me. It's hard to explain, but it felt like a jolt of electricity, a realisation. I was in love.

I look at Umeyo, Umenosuke and Umegoro in front of me. I hold them up and tilt my head to one side.

"How did it happen?" I ask them, not that I expect them to answer, but I need to voice my questions. I'm so confused. I'm not supposed to fall for him. He's my friend, partner. He's not supposed to be anything more.

"Maybe it's just leftover feelings from Hironobu," I voice out loud, remembering the Alienizer who had tricked me into becoming his fiancée. Though I would never admit to any of them, I had actually fallen for him. I shake my head, a contented expression on my face. That had to be it. My unreciprocated feelings for Hironobu were being directed towards him. It must be because he tried to warn me. He knew exactly what he was and I guess this is sort of my way of repaying him.

I sink under the bubbles and water.

But even there, I'm not safe. My mind still drifts and focuses on him. The way he moves, his voice, his smile, his touch. I remember how I ran into his arms, how he held me tightly against him, comforting me as I cried. I can picture him so clearly in my mind as he smiles at me, gently touching my hand and then he's leaning in towards me, or am I leaning towards him? We're getting even closer and then –

I jolt up from under the water, brushing the droplets and my hair out of my face. I open my eyes, but I can still picture him. Why can't I get him out of my mind?

"Maybe I am in love."

XxX

I head into the meeting room, dressed and ready to begin to my patrol with Sen-chan. Since realising that I might be in love with him, I've been feeling nervous. Incredibly nervous, in fact. I don't know how to act around him without giving my feelings away.

Why do I have to go on patrol with him now?

He's not there when I arrive. I find it strange since he's always here before me. But I see Jasmine sitting at the table. Maybe I should talk to her about how I feel.

"Uh, Jasmine," I begin and I can already feel the nervousness in my voice.

"Oh, Umeko, what are you doing here?" she asks, looking up from the report she'd been looking at. "Aren't you a little bit early to be starting your patrol?"

"Eh?" I was early? That didn't make sense. I'm never early. I must have been too consumed with my thoughts to notice the time. To cover my mistake, I say, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" She put her report down as I sat next to her.

"I..." I don't know what to say. Jasmine's my best friend, but right now, I don't know if she's the best person to talk to about this type of thing. Maybe I should have asked Swan-san.

"What is it?" She tilts her head at me.

"I-uh..." Just spit it out! "Haveyoueverbeeninlove?" I blurt out.

Jasmine tilts her head even more. "What?"

I swallow and take a deep breath. "Have you ever been in love?"

She smiles at me. "Do you like Sen-chan?" she asks, taking me by surprise.

"I-uh-I..." How the hell did she know?

"I can just tell," she says, responding to my unasked question. Damn that girl is psychic!

I suddenly lunge at her grabbing her gloved hands in my own. "Please, Jasmine. What am I supposed to do?"

She carefully peels my hands off of her own. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't!" I whine.

"Why not?"

"Because, because... because I just can't!" I feel myself becoming increasingly childish in my tone. "Please, Jasmine, you have to help me."

Jasmine frowned at me. "Just tell him," she repeats. "He may feel the same way."

"But-" I freeze at her words then. Could she be right? Could he actually like me too? She's an ESPer after all, maybe she sensed something from him? I was about to question her when I heard someone enter the room. I turn to see him, Sen-chan, and my heart stops. I can feel myself reddening as I look at him. I look back at Jasmine to try and talk to her again, but she's gone. I look back round at Sen-chan and see Jasmine walking behind him. One of her hands is ungloved and she winks at me, smiling, before leaving the room.

What was that? Had she just given me a signal, telling me that Sen-chan does like me too?

"Umeko, you're here early," he says sitting next to me as we wait for Boss.

I blush again. "Yeah, I didn't realise the time." I look up at him and our eyes connect. I feel myself blush again. "I'm in love with you." I hear myself say and then I gasp as I realise. What? Where did that come from? Oh no. I look away from him in embarrassment. You idiot!

After a couple of moments silence, though it feels like an eternity to me, I hear Sen-chan speak.

"I'm in love with you too," I hear him say.

I slowly lift my head to look at him. "Eh?"

"I love you." He looks just as embarrassed as me! He swallows then continues. "It's the reason I was so against your engagement. I was jealous."

I look at him, surprised. "Y-you were?"

He nods. "I didn't like the thought of you marrying someone else. I didn't know why, but then I talked to Ban and he said that it was because I loved you."

I let out a snort. "You talked to Ban about this?"

He laughed. "I figured that since he's got Mari he'd be the best person to ask."

"Ah." He did have a point there.

"S-so, what do you think?" He's nervous again. I look at him. "Do you think we could give it a go?"

I swallow before nodding. "I'd like that," I whisper.

He takes my hand in his and I suddenly find myself leaning in towards him, our eyes connected. I find myself inexplicitly drawn to him as our heads move closer. Our noses are almost touching as I tilt my head and close my eyes in anticipation, and then...

Our lips touched and it was the most thrilling sensation that I'd ever felt. It was gentle, yet it sent shivers through my entire body. I smile as I push myself closer to him. This is definitely the best experience I've ever felt!

There was a loud bang, followed by a chorus of groans, breaking the two of us apart.

"Unbelievable!" Someone calls.

We look around to see our comrades lying in a heap on the floor. I stand up, startled and embarrassed as I realise that the four of them have just seen us kiss.

"What are you doing?" I cry.

The four of them quickly jump to their feet, brushing themselves off. They all looked embarrassed at the fact that they got caught.

"Umm," Tetsu begins, but then he hides behind Jasmine, pushing her forward.

"It was Ban's idea!" She pulls him in front of her.

"No it wasn't. Aibou, was the one who suggested it." Ban points his finger at Hoiji, who just shrugs his shoulders.

I take a step forward, stomping my foot on the ground. The four of them then quickly push each other out of the way in an effort to be the first one out of the room, in fear that I'll chase after them.

"Sen-chan, save us from your girlfriend!" Ban yells as he runs down the corridor.

Sen-chan laughs and I look around at him. "I like that," he says thoughtfully, taking my hand and pulling me close.

"Me too," I reply before reaching up and kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> If We Fall in Love

**Artist:** Yeng Constantion ft. RJ Jimenez

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
